Vlad
Vlad's history is a bit unique for that of a half vampire. He was not conceived from violence, but rather from a union between Vampire Lord Sarthis and a common peasant who he met on assignment. He stumbled across a plot which was multilateral and had a time table on who needed to be assassinated when that spanned over a century. Playing the part of a butler, she and he began a courtship. While at first he thought it because of his boredom he came to discover he actually had developed a set of feelings for her. Rushing his timetable he assassinated the man and had to leave her behind. The code was very specific with the Night Masks, do not become romantically involved while on business, and because of this his reputation was tarnished within the organization. Still, leaving behind his heartbroken lover, she gave birth to her son, half vampire and half mortal before she died. Vlad then grew up bouncing back and forth between foster homes and the streets where he honed his innate abilities in dealing death and eventually signed up for the Night Masks and passed their first set of trials. From there he ascended the ranks and worked undercover for them as a Hero of the Second Draconian Wars. During this time he met a young female black dragon in the guise of a human who called herself Miranda and whose mother was an unallied dracolich. Vlad fought with them for a time until they left the island for the continent in the mists, where he instead was ordered to stay behind. The Night Masks recalled him and started working for the Cult of the Dragon, where they attempted to assassinate him and his father but both managed to escape. Afterwards Vlad made the transformation into a full blooded vampire and he, Miranda, and his father waged a guiralla war against hte cult of the Dragon until the Heros returned and killed King Yestraz. After that event it was discovered Miranda was pregnant with his child, and he and his family disappeared. He slowly began to learn to love and trust Miranda and has proven atypical in that regard, learning to love and be loved in return. Owning up to his responsibilities as a father, he proposed to his beloved, and the two were wed. Vlad is cautious, cunning, and manipulative, exemplifying the traditional traits of a vampire. He would be given land after the battle with Yestraz that would be his kingdom. Rich in ore and game, he commands his people with the utmost respect and power. The people have mixed feelings about him, believing him not to be all bad as he has demonstrated charity and love for his family and people, but at the same time is strict and an evil undead vampire lord who enjoys drinking the blood of the living. His most powerful subjects are the ones he trusts the most. His mother in law, a powerful dracolich sorceress and father, former leader of the elite assassination guild "The Night Masks", both serve on his council. His right hand is his wife, a black dragon sorceress of incredible power who has herself become a vampire dragon of power rivaling vlad. Lastly, they have a daughter named "Sharvari", who has inherited her father's talent for stealth and her mother's for magic. They are currently engaged in a proxy war against Wong Shu, and his forces are slowly making gains due to being better organized, but nothing substantial. He also runs an intricate and powerful "information" business, where anything that needs to be known can be found out for a (very expensive) price. He is also the current leader of the new "Night Masks" and utilizes their services to those who require it, but that is uncommon knowledge.